pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Customized Combat Rifle
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * ** (Grenade Launcher)|type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = Level 12 - Level 16 46 - Rifle (max) 51 - Grenade Launcher (max) 37 - Fire Pool (max) Level 17 - Level 25 54 - Rifle (max) 60 - Grenade Launcher (max) 48 - Fire Pool (max) Level 26 - Level 38 64 - Rifle (max) 70 - Grenade Launcher (max) 53 - Fire Pool (max) |fire_rate = 96 - Rifle 60 - Grenade Launcher|capacity = Level 12 - Level 16 36/72 - Rifle 1/2 - Grenade Launcher Level 17 - Level 38 42/84 - Rifle 1/2 - Grenade Launcher|mobility = 110|accuracy = Rifle Grenade Launcher |range = Rifle Grenade Launcher |upgrades = N/A|theme = Military themed|cost = Obtained from the Black Market Event Chest.|level_required = Level 12}} The Customized Combat Rifle '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 Cops and Robbers: Black Market Update. It is one of the 5 assault rifles obtained from the Black Market Event Chest. When obtained, it acts as an upgrade to the Combat Rifle. Appearance It appears as an upgraded variant of the Combat Rifle and Army Rifle with a desert tan and several attachments. It has a large fixed stock with brown straps wrapped around at the end. It also has a receiver with an open dust cover with a grey bolt, a black pistol grip, a grey magazine with black tape around it, and a 4x ACOG scope. It has a railed handguard with rail covers, underneath is a 40mm grenade launcher, which fires red fire grenades, and a front iron sight and barrel. When the grenade launcher is fired, it leaves a trail of thermite sparks, and will combust into a pool of fire when detonated that will last for 5 seconds. When the weapon icon is tapped on, the user brings the rifle closer and will aim it an angle. Strategy It deals great amounts of damage per burst, and this is paired with its decent burst fire, a large magazine size, and decent mobility. The grenade launcher sports moderate damage, with decent damage per second with its fire pool, this is paired with its low fire rate, one shot capacity, and poor range. The player can switch between the rifle and the grenade launcher by tapping on the weapon icon. Tips * It should be noted that this Combat Rifle fires in 3 round bursts instead of firing fully automatically. ** If the player holds down the fire button it will fire a three-round burst, and continue to do so as long as the fire button is in use. ** One can rapidly tap the fire button to get a faster fire rate, however it is at the fire rate cap and will suffer from higher recoil. * It is effective at medium-long range, as its size and burst fire makes it less ideal for close quarters. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. It can kill in a mere 2 bursts at max armor. * The grenade launcher can be used as a backup weapon when the rifle is out of ammo. * Use the grenade launcher at a group of enemies. * The fire grenades set off a pool of fire upon impact, this is useful for area denial such as around objectives in Flag Capture and doorways. * Use the scope when picking off enemies at long range; its high accuracy when doing so make it an effective semi-auto sniper weapon. * The grenades does not allow the user to Rocket Jump. * The grenades fire in an arc, so if you're using it at longer ranges, it is recommended to aim the weapon up more to compensate for the range. Counters * Pick off users at long range. * Flank around users and use a melee weapon to kill them off quickly. * Bunny-hop around the user when he's/she is firing grenades. * Avoid the fire pool and try to wait it out or look for an alternative route. * Attack the user while they are reloading. * Shotguns and Area Damage weapons make quick work of users. * Its burst fire can be used to your advantage by straifing while jumping to reduce the user's accuracy. Attributes * '''Semi-Auto: '''Fires in a quick 3 burst mode. * '''4x Zoom * '''Grenade Launcher: '''Launches thermite grenades that deal Burning and leave a pool of fire for 5 seconds. ** '''Burning: '''4 /sec for 2 seconds. Upgrades N/A Theme Military themed. Supported Maps * Siege * Alien Planet Weapon Setups Due to its burst fire, equip a fast firing Backup weapon to pick users at close range. Trivia * It is based off of the Colt M16A4 assault rifle with an M203 underbarrel grenade launcher. * It is part of the Customized weapons set. The others being the Customized AK, Customized Marksman, Customized Elite Rifle, and the Customized Bundeswehr Carbine. External Links * Shockwave9001 - Slings * Shockwave9001 - Pistol Grip Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Semi-Auto Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Burning Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Event Chest